Harry Potter y su dolor de frente
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: ¿Porque Harry Potter no puede decir que le duele la frente' HISTERIA EN EL MUNDO MAGICO!
1. Default Chapter

Mi primer intento de hacer algo  con un mínimo grado de humor... espero q les guste....

^_^ Un bexo

Kim!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era un día cálido, todo alrededor olía a verde... como siempre en Hogwarts, como siempre...

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde  esmeralda  estaba viendo las estrellas desde la ventana de una torre. Pero ese no era un niño normal... como JK Rowling nos ha repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de CADA UNO de los libros... Harry Potter era un "MAGO" (N/A: WAO! No me lo esperaba!... creía que la varita y  el sombrerito eran parte de un disfraz de carnaval) 

El punto era que estaba viendo las estrellas cuando paso una lechuza volando por encima de los árboles, Harry se quedó viéndola un rato, se estaba comportando muy "extraño", volaba como descontrolada y venía... ¡HACIA HARRY! Y Boom... imagínense el dolor extremo de un  pico de lechuza que se te clava en la frente... ¿Qué? Creían que todas las lechuzas eran buenas? Vamos... ya van 5 libros  llevando cartas de aquí para allá... por lo menos una rebelde debía existir.

Harry Potter se levantó con un dolor intenso en la frente, la lechuza lo había picoteado y le dolía mucho...

-Auuuuchhhh- Grito

En ese momento entraron a la habitación Ron, Hermione, La profesora McGonagall, George, Fred, Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Sirius, Lupin, Colin, Ginny, Buckbeack, Hagrid, Draco, Dobby, Los gnomos del jardín de Ron, una mandrágora, y Quirrel (N/A: ¿Qué por estar muerto no lo iba a excluir de la fiesta!!) 

-POTTER!!!! –Grito McGonagall- Estaba en mi muy entretenida vida, con millones de emociones diarias, es decir, convirtiéndome de gato a persona, de gato a persona y creí haber escuchado que te dolía la frente es cierto?

-Si profesora pero...

-PERO NADA-Grito Sirius- Hay que ver Harry siempre meciéndote en problemas...

-Pero, eso no puede decir que... bueno no creo que El-Que-Nunca-Jamás-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-Pero-Tu-Nombras-Aunque-Yo-No-Que-Te-Has-Enfrentado-Con-El-Mu.... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-Dijo Ron

-HARRY!!!-Grito Hermione- No puede ser...!! el mago tenebroso mas grande del mundo esta en contra de ti.....!!!! El peor mago del mundo... Que ha sido vencido por la misma persona 3 veces... y en ninguno de sus encuentros esta persona ha sido siquiera mayor de edad...!!! imagínense lo BUEN mago que es!!! Temo por ti Harry!

-Pero no Voldemort no ...

-Potter no quiero escuchar mas nada!...-Dijo Quirrel

-¿QUÉ HACE EL AQUÍ? El esta muerto!!! Y era mortifago!!-Grito Harry

-No seas idiota Harry... el malo siempre es Snape!!-Dijo Fred Bajito

-Ah verdad

-Bueno vamos con el director YA!-Dijo McGonagall y todos salieron de la torre Gryffindor

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Qué les pareció??... lo se lo se ... soy un asco de comediante...!! pero es que =oS en algún momento tenia que intentarlo!!! Se aceptan tomatazos ETC... en los Reviews...!! graxiass... 


	2. Conga Conga

La profesora McGonagall tomó a Harry por un brazo y lo llevo hasta la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

- Conga, Conga – Dijo la profesora

- Me gusta la melonga – Respondió la Gargola

- No te pongas necio!... ¡CONGA CONGA!

- ¡ME GUSTA LA MELONGA! – Respondió la Gargola nuevamente, mientras por detrás pasaban George y Fred Weasley y dijeron al unísono:

- Nosotros queremos ver a la profesora McGonagalla bailando conga!

Harry muy contrariado observo como de la nada salia un trencito (como el de las fiestas) liderizado por Snape con traje de rumbero y para su MAYOR asombro, la profesora McGonagall siguió las instrucciones. Todos gritaban:

- Conga conga, me gusta la melonga, queremos ver, a McGonagall bailando conga!... ¡La mano en la cabeza, la otra en la cintura se da la vueltesita y menea la colita!... ¡EHHH! – Gritaron todos mientras terminaba lo que había sido para Harry el espectaculo mas horrible de la vida (contando sus innumerables encuentros con Voldy)

De pronto bajo Dumbledore seguido de Draco Malfoy, ambos con cara contrariada mientras el profesor Snape bailaba "Las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilas, Jum Jum Jum" moviendo exageradamente los hombros.

-Lucius!- Dijo Dumbledore asombrado y Harry sonrió al ver que alguien notaba la extraseña aparte de el- No sabia que podías moverte asi!... veamos si me ganas en ... ¡TANGO!

El profesor Snape agarró a Draco y Dumbledore a Harry y comenzaron a bailar al estilo puro de Argentina.

- Tranquilo Potter sígueme el paso- Decía Dumbledore

- Profesor yo no se bailar esto!- Decia Harry girando mientras Snape le ponía una rosa roja a Draco en la boca.

- Pues lo haces bien! – Dio como respuesta el director mientras lo enrrollaba y desenrrollaba ante el aplauso de todos.

- ¡MUY BIEN!... gritó la Gargola!- Cuánto le dan a la primera pareja? – Pregunto mientras Harry volteaba y veía a un Troll, uno de los Gnomos del jardín de Ron, cuatro Dixies y al profesor Flitwick en una mesa de jurado.

- ¡ Snape ¡ ¡Snape! – Gritaba la multiitud

- Pues... supongo que el ganador es Snape ... y bueno Draco – Dijo Flitwick!

- Felicidadeees!...- Anunció la gargola! – Premios de consolación! Y le dio a Harry y a Dumbledore dos pescados.

Mientras todos vitoreaban harry escucho que lo llamaban, al voltear vió a Cho detrás de una puerta y decidió seguirla... ¿qué mas podía pasar!?


End file.
